Its my turn to be my sister's keeper
by primrose101
Summary: Kate has been free of leukimia for five years now. She's just gone seventeen when she starts to notice cancer signs in Anna. Anna now has leukimia. Sorry I total suck at summaries. read and review
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

I first noticed the signs one day when I was sitting by the pool watching Anna. The dark purple bruises on her back and on her thighs. I didnt think anything of or thats what I tell my self. Now Im sitting in a hospital waiting room like I had for most of my life. Only this time, its not me who people on waiting on. Its Anna. And we are waiting on her results to see if she had "leukimia". My baby sister with leukimia. How could this be? I blame myself for not telling mom sooner that I saw the signs. Anna was sitting in the corner pale and small. I also thought she was my hero, not afraid of anything, but now seeing her in the corner over there, I wasnt so sure. I knew the test results before they were done. Its time she wasnt my keeper anymore. It was now my turn to my sister's keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1-April 18th

I would blame myself and always would if my sister died. I had notice the signs for four whole months before she was brought in to that hospital that I spend most of my childhood in. We were on the way back home in the car after picking up fish and chips. Mom was on the phone getting time off at her job as a lawyer, Dad was holding off tears trying to be strong, Jesse was on my right texting his girlfriend Louise, Anna was curled up in a ball sliently crying on my left and me? I was in the middle not really sure what to do.  
Like what do you do, when your the most important person in your life has got the thing that you once thought would kill you? The thing you know could have killed you, and could kill your baby sister? She looked so small and defenseless. Not at all like the strong hearted, stuborn, Anna that I once sat on my left.  
We were still about an hour from home when we stopped out side a gas station. Dad went in to get coffee and Mom got out to call Aunt Kelly. Jesse went to call Louise since texting wasn't enough. So i guess its just me and Anna.I looked over to see a sleeping Anna. So just me then. I let my eyes and mind wander. My eyes then fell on a young boy about my age that was bald. Like I once was. I sent a slient prayer up to my angels to heal him. I watched him and his little sister mess around outside there car. I was waiting to see his face. When he finally turned I wish he hadnt. He looked just like a boy I once loved. Taylor Ambrose.  
I must be really tired. Taylor has been dead for over two years now. He was my first love and will always have a place in my heart forever. But he was gone and I was still here. When I was told I was totally cancer free I had promised him that I would live enough for both of us. I had said goodbye and let him go but now seeing this boy it brought back all these feelings that I just couldnt shake.  
And just like that boy he had a little sister called Rachel, who is in Anna's class at school. Her and Anna are slowly becoming friends, she was over at our house just before Anna was rushed to hospital. Rachel has long blonde down to her waist and blue eyes like the ocean, identical eyes to Taylor's eyes. I gulp just thinking about it.

Anna

I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean I grew up watching my sister living with leukimia. Going in and out of refmission. I started noticing the signs four months ago. Bruises on my back and legs. My legs getting restless and sore. Not been able to get up in the morning for school, having my dad come in to get me up. Not eating much. And all I could think was it wouldnt be me and that it cant be me, but it is.  
I start chemo on Monday. Im not looking forward to it. I remember been scared when watching Kate when I was a kid when she had chemo. She met Taylor at chemo though so maybe I might be lucky...  
What am I thinking? I shouldnt be thinking about getting better and getting threw this. Im only fourteen for crying out aloud. Kate was only fifthteen though...  
The doctors say that Im lucky that they caught it early. If it had been another month I might not have made it. How am going to tell everybody at school but most of all how am I going to tell Rachel. She watched her brother go though it and he didnt make it.  
I had my eyes closed and was pretending to be asleep. Mom, Dad, Jesse and Kate are distraught about me having Cancer but Im actually okay with it. I have Kate's doctor from when she had Leukimia and I know Im in the right hands.  
I look out the window where I see Jesse talking to Louise. I dont like Louise. She acts all nice in front of Jesse but once he's out of the room shes a totally B. Last year, she was over at our place and they were in Jesse's room. Nobody else was home and I was straving and Jesse was supposed to make dinner. I went into Jesse's room and inturrupt them making out. If that didnt make her mad enough, Jesse had to go to the store to get food and left Lousie in charge of me. She slapped me across the face and told me never intruppt them again or else. She also said that if I told anyone, that she would deny it and give me a bloody nose. Since then I have stayed out off her way.  
I turned the other side where Kate was staring at some boy. I held up my head trying to see his face. When I did, I was in shock. No doubt about it, it was Taylor Ambrose.

ANy one with any idea for a boy for Anna write it in a review and i will message u Thanks XD


End file.
